Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for cutting profiles.
Background
FIG. 1 shows a conventional machine 1 for folding a metal strip or rule 10 of a flat type into a predetermined shape. The structure and operation of a typical conventional machine is described in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0233335, filed Nov. 20, 1996; and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-388889, filed Apr. 3, 1999. However, the conventional folding machine 1 shown in FIG. 1 can be used mostly for folding flat strip or rule. Thus, to fold a strip or rule of other shapes, a new design is desirable.